


Not What it Looks Like

by KnotC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Peter Parker, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Making Up, Napping, Protective Bruce Banner, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: You're a scientist working in Avengers Tower under the supervision of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Steve is your boyfriend who's about to go on mission. He's coming to say goodbye before he leaves.





	1. Chapter 1

"Uh Mr. Stark is this supposed to be happening?" the device you were holding was letting out a deafening beep and emitting a thick black smoke. You held a group of wires away from the button that was glowing red.  
"Shit. I'm coming." He speed walked over to you. "Don't move your hands."  
He reached from behind you and opened the drawer in front of you to retrieve the correct tool in order to fix the device. "Nothing to worry about. It's just gonna reek up the joint until we stop it." He opened a panel and pulled one wire and the beeping ceased and the smoke turned white before halting. "Alright we did it." He exclaimed still standing behind you.  
"You know you can move now, right?"  
"Aw, y/n, you're no fun."  
"I have work to finish Mr. stark."  
"So does he. He still has work to start!" Dr. Banner shouted from behind his lab table. You giggled.  
"I like to take breaks," he shrugged.  
"You still haven't moved," you tapped his hand.  
"Alright alright." Tony took a step back right as Steve walked into the lab. Apparently he had watched the whole thing through the glass windows and out of context it did look a bit... provacative.  
"Don't stop on my account, y/n."  
"Oh Steve please."  
"What's the matter, Rogers?" tony rolled his eyes. "A tad insecure are we?"  
Steve gritted his teeth. "Knock it off, Stark."  
"Steve, I'm working," you blushed, embarrased.  
"Oh I can see that."  
"Why are you so ruffled steve? Chill out." Tony took a step towards him.  
"You know damn well why! Back off!"  
"Steve, stop it right now." You were extremely embarrased.  
"I see who's in charge here, cap." Tony laughed  
"Tony come on I have something to show you upstairs" Bruce grabbed his sleeve.  
"Ooh I hope it's your-" he didn't finish that sentence because Bruce covered his mouth and hauled him out the door.  
"Care to explain?" he asked you.  
"I don't have anything to explain to you." you spat out and glared at him. "That was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done."  
"I didn't like him touching you like that. But it looked like you did!" his voice was slightly louder.  
"He was helping me fix something before it burned down the lab."  
"Looked like more than that. Next time he puts his hands on you I swear to God I will-"  
"JESUS!" you slammed your hands on the table. "Will you quit acting like you own me! I am not your fucking property! In case you haven't noticed it's not the 40s anymore, Steve. It's 2018 and I can take care of myself." Peter walked into the lab but neither of you noticed. "and I certainly don't need you busting into the lab and interrupting my work all the damn time!" you were in his face now.  
"Uhm miss l/n?" peter asked awkwardly. You jumped. He was by the door and bright red.  
"Yes peter?"  
"U-uhm I just came to get my homework." You left Steve wide mouthed and shocked and went to get Peter's folder.  
"Here Peter. Sorry but you'll have to do it upstairs."  
"Uh sure. I-I'll just uh go." He vacated the lab as quickly as humanly possible.  
You retreived a thick white binder from the book shelf and started thumbing through it looking for the correct chart. Ignoring steve.  
"y/n?"  
"What time do you leave for Madrid?"  
"Uh I came down to say goodbye. We're leaving pretty soon."  
"Bye" you said not looking up.  
"I should be back by uhm Tuesday." You'd never seen him so solemn.  
"Okay" you resisted the urge to hug him goodbye.  
"Right. Bye. I love you?" he scratched the back of his neck. You hummed back. He frowned and walked out of the lab. You slammed your binder shut. Sat down at your lab and had a good cry.  
\------  
Dr. Banner walked in and saw you.  
"Oh y/n." He walked over and hugged you. You latched on and sobbed louder. he rubbed your back and quieted you. "That's enough work for today. why don't you go upstairs and relax."  
"Dr. Banner I'm sorry."  
"For what, y/n?"  
"I can finish my work I'm fine."  
"I'm sure you could but right now you need to calm down." He walked you over to the elevator and you kissed his cheek before thanking him and riding up to your room. "I'm gonna kill him," he thought.


	2. Madrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used the character from the incredibles. Yes the jokes are stupid. Please forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this on my phone so there is terrible punctuation. This my first fic so please forgive me!

"Barton!" Natsha yelled as she threw a bomb in the air. Clint drew his bow back and detonated it before it could land and hurt people.   
"Captain do you copy? do you have the hostile detained?" Clint spoke into his comms.   
"rogers! get your head out of your ass. where's bomb voyage?" natasha sweeped for more bombs while pressing her hand to her ear.  
"huh? oh uh not yet."   
"well hurry it up for the love of god. before all these freakin bombs go off."  
Steve walked into the safe and spotted the villian filling his bags with stacks of Spanish money.   
"hold it right there!"   
"ah. mizeur Americana. how are things across ze pond?"  
"fortunately you'll never find out." he flung his shield toward him but missed by a mile. out the window and down to the street it went. natsha caught sight of it and shot a panicked look to clint. he shot an arrow with a string coming out of it to the top of the building before grabbing natasha and pulling them up to the window.   
"stars and stripes, vut is ze matta? you seem to be a bit off your game. maybe some "sparks" have flown with ze missus hmm? hoho I hope she did not "blow" her top. have you ever fought with her "C4"? hohoho" as he laughed at his own jokes Clint and natasha rode up and natasha hit him with a widow's bite and he fell to the ground.   
"this guy must have a hell of a time in airport security," mumbled clint as he placed hand cuffs on him.  
natasha whipped her head around to look at Steve. "what the hell is up?"  
Steve took off his gloves. "I don't know."   
"you're a terrible liar Rogers. you've been off your game all day."  
"better split before the cops show." remarked clint. "bring the jet around," he spoke into his comms again.   
natasha looked back at Steve. "we aren't done here. I want to know what you did."  
back on the plane Steve looked remoursfully out the window. "alright Rogers, spill." she plopped down next to him.  
"y/n and I had a fight."  
"yeah what else is new. you guys fight all the time. what else happened?"   
"tony was flirting with her and she was obviously enjoying it. I called her out and she blew her top on me. she just let me leave on my mission with out so much as "good luck" let alone "I love you". steve buried his head in his hands.  
"did you apologize?"   
"what for?"  
"gee I dont know not trusting her? accusing her? did you yell at her? you've got to get that temper under control."  
"trust me all the yelling came from her. I've never seen her so mad."  
"well you fucked up Rogers. good luck." boy did he ever.


	3. They're Back

the rest of the ride home Steve went over in his head what he would say to you. "look y/n I'm sorry about the way I acted." no "y/n I know what I did was wrong and I know your upset but can't we talk about it?" god no. "doll I'm so sorry. I was wrong and I shouldn't have behaved that way. forgive me?" he was so nervous. finally the jet landed and the team went inside. Steve walked through the living room and you were sitting on the couch on an I pad. he sighed and natasha came up behind him.   
"go talk to her."   
he shook his head. "I gotta shower first." he sulked off to his room. when he came back you were gone.   
"she's in the lab." Bruce called from the kitchen. Steve walked towards him.   
"uh yeah I just gotta get something to eat first."  
"stop putting it off Steve," Bruce glared at him. he was very protective of you. you had a kind of father daughter relationship with him. "you're making it harder for both of you. do you know I found her crying in the lab after you left?" steve looked up shocked. "she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. she probably isn't sleeping either. if you really care about her, man up and apologize. she doesn't deserve this." with that he stormed out.   
Steve sat down at the kitchen island and put his head in his hands. he went to the fridge to get supplies for a sandwich. the elevator opened and you walked out and saw him. you smiled for a moment and went to call for him before remembering you were supposed to be mad at him. luckily you made it to your room before he saw you.   
\-----  
Steve finished his sandwich took a deep breath and went down to the lab to swallow some pride and admit he was wrong.   
when he entered the lab it was empty except for a certain genius billionaire wearing a welding mask. he did not need this now.   
"hey capsicle. how was spain?"  
"just fine." he muttered. "where's uh-?"   
"y/n? told her to go get some rest. she's been kind of out of sorts lately."   
"yeah I heard" he turned to leave.   
"steve?" he turned back around. "I guess I should... I don't know. apologize? about the other day? I swear it wasn't what it looked like. I was just messing around. it wasn't anything other than that I swear."   
Steve looked so uncomfortable. "uh thanks. and I guess I'm sorry for overreacting."   
"why don't you go tell y/n that."   
"don't worry I plan to."


	4. Making Up

You sat on the bed messing with the strings on the blanket when a soft knock sounded on the door. you jumped slightly but asked who it was.   
"Steve.." came a voice. uh oh. you got butterflies. this was the first time he'd spoken to you since he got back.  
"Uhm... come in."  
the door opened a crack. "hey" he said softly.   
"hey," you responded avoiding eye contact.  
"mind if I take a seat?" you motioned to the end of your bed.  
"so um, how was madrid?" you asked  
"oh uhm, it was.. fine."  
"good good." awkward silence  
"look, y/n, I-I don't know what to say but what I do know is... I'm sorry. I over reacted. I had no right to treat you like that a-and I'm sorry. did I say that? I'm so so sorry. can you f-forgive me?"   
"why didn't you trust me? I told you what happened and you didn't believe me." your voice shook on the verge of tears.   
"look doll, I know. I should've. you know how I can be and I promise you I'm going to work on it. I realize times are different now. just please baby. I don't know what I'd do without you. i couldn't focus on anything in Spain. please forgive me."  
"nothing happened between me and Mr. stark you know."  
"I know. he told me."   
"he did?"   
"yes. and we apologized."  
"well that in itself is a feat." you gave a small smile and nudged him with your feet.  
"yeah yeah." he grinned then turned to face you on the bed. "we good?"   
"yeah." you grabbed his hand. "we're good"  
"thank god" he hugged you tightly. you hugged back just as hard. he released you, grabbed your shoulders and said seriously while looking into your eyes. "now. what's this about you not eating?"   
"who told you?" you were extremely confused. who would care enough to rat you out? realization. "dr. banner did didn't he? well look I'm fine."  
"it doesn't matter who told me. the point is it's not healthy. I'm gonna get you some food and then we're gonna take a nap." he got up to go to the kitchen. "stay there now." he smiled.   
"anything you say." he shut the door and you flopped back on the bed happily. everything was gonna be fine.   
\-----  
Steve returned with a peanut butter and jelly and watched you eat as you two talked and talked. after you finished eating you two snuggled close and engaged in a nap that could have never ended.


	5. Making Up pt. 2

You woke up refreshed, happy and glad that everything was fine with you and Steve. you two were cuddled up under a blanket and he was still blissfully asleep. you rolled over so that your faces were close and leaned in to kiss him. you kept pressing kisses to his lips until he eventually woke up, sleepily grinned and kissed you back with his eyes still half closed.   
it wasn't long before those light pecks turned into longer kisses until you were full fledged making out.   
"what a way to wake up, doll" he said breathlessly.   
you rolled over on top of him. "yeah? then you're gonna love what I have planned next!"  
"oh I have no doubts." he ran his hands up your large t shirt.   
"steve I'm ashamed at you!" you said in mock displeasure. "a gentleman always asks first!"   
"baby doll you're gonna be the death of me."  
"let's just hope you live long enough to-" you didn't get to finish what ever dirty thing was about to come out of your mouth.   
there was a small knock at the door and you heard Peter's voice coming through the door. "Ms l/n? captain rogers?"  
you rolled your eyes. does this kid somehow know when it's the worst time to interrupt? "what is it peter?" you asked trying to hide the annoyance in your voice.  
"oh right uh Mr. stark wants to know if you're joining the team for movie night?"   
"start the movie, peter." steve said. "we'll be down in a minute."   
you looked at him with your mouth open. "a minute?" your face fell. "but steeeve!" you whined.   
"A. quit whining and B. once they start the movie no one else will come up here. we'll have all the time we need, baby doll." he brushed hair that was in your face behind your ear as he spoke.   
"oh you're so smart," you grinned. you started moving your hands up his shirt while kissing his neck and then took it off of him. his thumbs made it to the waist of your shorts as he let you attack his neck with kisses.   
you paused to take off your top and he rapidly switched positions with you. "steve no fair!" you fake pouted.  
"aw now doll I told you no whining. you're so beautiful when you're good!"  
you bit your lip. "and what am I when I'm bad?"  
"fucking hot" he dove in and roughly kissed your neck leaving hickeys all over you.   
\-----  
little did he know that tony decided to wait that "minute" for them to start the movie.


	6. Caught in the Act

he ripped off your underwear following with his own and reached between your legs to feel your wetness.  
"uh Steve" you groaned. not long after he was inside you going hard and fast and being so hot and bothered neither of you lasted very long.   
"Oh god Steve. don't stop. ugh!"  
"y/n you are something else doll," he panted.   
"o-oh steeeeeve. I'm gonna gonna-uh" your toes clenched and one hand tangled in in the sheets as the other scratched up and down his back. he cried out as his orgasm over took him. the two of you collapsed tangled in the sheets.   
"I'm so glad I didn't lose you, y/n."  
"don't get sappy now." you kissed him. "we gotta get downstairs before they suspect anything."  
"trust me. it's fine!" you opened your mouth to protest but he silenced you with another kiss. you pulled on his sweatshirt and some shorts.  
"hmmm. sneakin around upstairs doing god knows what while everyone waits for us to finish? doesn't quite sound like captain america." you pulled your hair into a ponytail. "a bit frisky for your age."  
"sweetheart, I'm 98 I'm not dead." he grabbed your waist, kissed your neck and you pulled him out the door and downstairs.   
\-----  
what you walked in on was a very impressed tony and natasha a very awkward Bruce banner, a very red and VERY embarrased Peter parker, and a snickering clint barton.   
"well well well," drawled Natasha with a smirk.   
Tony scoffed "a minute was it cap? that's not what I heard when I came to check!" that's when Clint burst out laughing.   
"oh my god!" you turned as red as Peter.   
"oh-um well... y-you see" steve stuttered over his words.   
"start the movie tony," Bruce muttered from behind his hands.   
"anything you say, babe." tony clicked the remote and you and Steve cuddled up on the floor. extremely embarrased but extremely happy at the same time.


	7. The End

The End! Hope you liked it!


End file.
